Dynasty In Sickness And In Health
by DanaForsythe
Summary: Blake and Krystle Carrington had the perfect marriage-they had it all. In each other they found their soulmate. Both were very successful in their work, and after 8 years of marriage stoll only had eyes for each other. Will circumstances beyond their control destroy their happiness ? OR will their love survive ?


Chapter 1

Blake and Krystle Carrington were everyone's idea of a happily married couple. They met in Acapulco while Blake was there on business and Krystle was on vacation with her best friend Charlotte. Blake Carrington was President and CEO of his own company, Denver-Carrington Enterprises, and its success made him one of the wealthiest businessmen in the country. Krystle was a graduate of the Moritz College of Law at Ohio State University, and had established herself as a very successful criminal attorney. When they met Krystle lived and worked in Dallas Texas, but re-established herself in Denver after they were married. They were truly the golden couple. Everything they touched, separately or on their own, worked out for them. They were a perfect fit; they both loved horses, travelling, and spending quiet weekends at their cabin on Manchester Lake. In fact, they enjoyed everything they did together, even if it was doing the Saturday morning crossword in the Denver Chronicle. Life for the Carrington's was absolutely perfect.

While going over a case file she was preparing for trial she received a phone call. "Mrs. Carrington's office" her secretary, Liz, answered. "Good morning, I'd like to speak to Mrs. Carrington please. This is Dr. Bill Jones". Liz buzzed Krystle's office. "Mrs. Carrington, there is a Dr. Jones on line 2. He says it's important."

Krystle picked up the phone. "Good morning Dr. Jones. What can I do for you?" she said. "Krystle, you missed an appointment and I'm just calling to reschedule it" the doctor said. "I have an opening tomorrow at 10:30 a.m. The appointment won't take long at all." Krystle looked at her calendar. "Tomorrow is a lighter day. Yes, I can make that appointment. OK, I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye Dr. Jones."

Krystle arrived at the Dr.'s office and registered with the receptionist then went and took a seat in the waiting room. After her examination Dr. Jones suggested she go for a mammogram. "I really want you to get one today while you have the time. Then you won't have to think about it for another year" he reassured her. "Did you feel something, Dr.?" "No Krystle. I just don't want you to have a problem later. Please... I think you should do it." She knew he was right. She had just been so busy with work that she had completely forgotten to go for one last year. "Where do I have to go?" she asked. The procedure will only take about 5 minutes Krystle. And of course I'll call you if there's a problem, but I'm sure there won't be" he said, patting her hand. The address he gave her was very close, so she went before heading back to her office. She arrived, registered with the receptionist, then picked up a magazine and sat down to wait for her name to be called.

Fifteen minutes after she arrived, a lab tech came to the door of the waiting room and called her. "Mrs. Krystle Carrington." There was something very impersonal about the way she said it, but Krystle got up and followed her. As she began to unbutton her blouse in the examination room she started feeling a little frightened. She told herself that this was just a routine procedure. The only difference is that this time it was being done by strangers. She wasn't in Dallas anymore, and this was the first mammogram she'd scheduled since she moved to Denver. The lab tech offered her a gown, and told her to leave it opened in the front and then pointed out a machine that was across the room. Krystle walked across the room to the machine, anxious to get it over with.

She would have liked to have been told the results right then and there, but felt confident that they would be fine when they called Dr. Jones office on Monday with the results. She grabbed her purse, and left the office planning to grab something for lunch on the way back to her office.

When Blake got home at the end of the day Krystle was waiting for him. She stopped and bought a surprise for him. When she heard him in the foyer her heart began to race. She had dimmed the lights, had a bottle of his favorite champagne on ice, and the glow of the bedroom fireplace was the only light in the room. When he entered the house he called out to her. "Krystle...where are you?" he called. In a sexy, seductive tone she called to him, "I'm upstairs Blake". The tone in her voice excited him. He put his briefcase away and was upstairs in a heartbeat. As he walked into their bedroom he couldn't help notice the romantic atmosphere she had set up for them. "Darling, where are you?" he called, not seeing her when he entered the room. "Here I am" she said, as she came out of their bathroom and seductively walked over to him. She was wearing a pink sheer negligee with a slit almost to the top of her thighs, and the bodice was low cut, leaving little to the imagination. She took his breath away. Before he could say anything she kissed him hard, her tongue seeking his. She ran her fingers through his silver hair and held him to her. Their lovemaking was always very passionate, but Blake had never sensed the urgency she was showing now. When she ended the kiss he was breathless. "Darling, what's..." he started to say. "Shhh", she whispered, unbuttoning his shirt. As she slipped it off his shoulders she moved in to his chest, covering it with tender kisses. He moaned with desire for her as she slowly backed him up toward their bed. She undid his belt, and as she did he reached out and held her wrist. "Don't...let me love you Blake" she said, as she held his wrists over his head and straddled him on their bed. He enjoyed their sex life as much as she did...but he couldn't help feeling that there was more to her blatant display of passion. At this moment he was so hot for her he couldn't resist her, even if he wanted to...which he never did. She ran her delicate fingers all over his body following her them with kisses. His heart was pounding, and the desire she built up in him had reached a fever pitch. He slowly lifted the negligee over her head, gazing at her perfect breasts. In a quick movement he rolled over so he was on top of her. His 'manhood' was erect and throbbing for her. "Oh God...Krystle" he moaned as he entered her. He gently kissed and nipped at her nipples. She arched and moaned under him until she peaked. After a few more hard thrusts he reached his peak. As they lay in each others arms he noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. "Krystle... honey... what's wrong?" he asked her, gently stroking her face. As she gazed up into his dark brown eyes, she whispered, "Blake... I love you so much. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you" she cried.

"Honey, I love you... you are my world, and you are NEVER going to lose me." She turned her face away from him. Gently turning her face back to him he said, "Krystle, I'm not going anywhere...ever. ..., and don't you ever forget that." She rolled the blankets off her, sprang up off the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. They never got to enjoy a glass of the chilled champagne. Blake got up and went to open the bathroom door. When he got to the door he heard her crying uncontrollably on the other side. "Krystle, please open the door. What's wrong?" He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to come out, but she didn't. She sat on the bathroom floor and cried. She was obviously upset about something, and Blake decided he wasn't going anywhere until she came out and talked to him. In all their years together they had never kept anything from each other. As he waited he couldn't imagine why she was so upset. "Why would she possibly think she would lose me?" he wondered. "What has her so scared?" He sat on their bed and waited for her.


End file.
